No Longer
by acebear
Summary: ( A/N this one is about how Austin and Ally can No Longer fight it anymore and become something more) PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

No Longer

( I don't own A&A all credit goes to Disney or Netflix credit for Netflix goes to Netflix )

( A/N this one is about how Austin and Ally can No Longer fight it anymore and become something more)

Ally was laying in bed and watching Netflix late one night when she heard a noise coming from outside of her window . Ally goes over to her window and looks out and saw that non other then her best friend Austin was throwing rocks at her window he was always doing something like that being even more sweet then he already was. As soon as Austin saw Ally peek out of her window he stopping throwing rocks and starting climbing up to her window on the 2nd floor . She opened the window so he could get into her room . Once Austin was in Ally's room he gave her a hugs as they pulled apart they looked into each others eyes then Austin did something that he thought he would never do awake he leaned in and Kissed Ally and to both of their surprise she kissed him back but deeper while pulling him close.

It wasn't long before that one simple kiss turned into a very heated make out on her bed . Austin pulled Ally closer to him. Ally started kissing Austin's neck . Soon they were taking each others cloths off . Once their shirts were off Ally started kissing down his body . Austin couldn't help but moan with every kiss she was giving him . It wasn't long before she reached his jeans she started taking his jeans off slowly . Austin couldn't do anything but watch as his pants went onto the floor . Before Ally could get Austin's boxers off he flipped them over so he was now on top of her . He then put one down her shorts while the other was massaging one of her boobs . While Austin was working on her with every touch of his hands Ally got louder and louder . Austin took his hands off her just long enough to pull her shorts off to join his pants on the floor .

Once they both were completely naked Austin started to eat her out and with every lick and suck Ally was moaning louder and louder so loud that Austin thought she might wake up her dad but then he remembered that he was out of town .It didn't take much longer tile she was coming undone for the first time that night . Once Austin had licked up the last drop he then went up and kissing her . Ally could taste herself with every kiss . Austin soon started kissing her neck and rubbing his hard on against her Terence . Ally was rocking her hips to let him know she was ready she also looked at him with a mix of lust and pleading that he couldn't say no he started kissing her again as he entered her . It didn't take long before they had a rhythm that was perfect . It wasn't long before they were coming undone and screaming each others names .

Austin pulled out of her and kissed her one last time before laying next to her . He then pulled her close and cuddled with her . It wasn't long before they fell asleep for about 2 hours . Ally was the first to wake up still in Austin's arms she noticed that he was hard again so she decided to straddle him as she was she slowly lowed herself onto him .she soon had started rocking back and forth while she was rocking she started kissing his neck . Soon Austin was awake and licking and sucking her boobs she couldn't help but moan with every lick .While working on her boobs Austin was working on the theme she was working on. Austin flipped them over so that he was now on top and without stopping the thrusts after a new mins Ally was having her 3nd orgasm of the night . They soon fell asleep for the night .

Austin was the first to wake up he rubbed his eyes and thought about what has happened last night it almost felt like another one of his wet dreams about her but then he looked over and saw that she was still asleep he couldn't help but grab his cell out of his jeans slowly and take a pic of her. He decided to take a shower so he got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower . While he was in the shower Ally woke up still remembering everything that she thought was a dream . Then she heard the shower and decided to go make them breakfast . Austin got out of the shower and walked back into Ally's room saw that she was gone then he smelled pancakes so he put his pants back on and went downstairs .

Ally was in the kitchen making pancakes when Austin came into the kitchen and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her smiling Ally said the pancakes are almost ready . Austin kissed Ally's neck as she put the last pancake on the plate . She then handed him the plate and grabbed their glassed of milk and they went back up to her room . After getting back on her bed they started eating . After finishing their breakfast Ally asks Austin what they are to each other . Austin then says well I would be like to make you my girlfriend if you want to be . Ally was speechless all she could do was nod . Austin then kisses Ally deep witch turns into a make out . The make out turned into morning sex . Ally looked at the clock while cuddling she then said we need to get ready for school . Austin nodded and then took a shower together then got out and got dressed for school . Once they got there they walked into there first class hand and hand Trish was sitting next to Dez while waiting for them Trish then says it's about time you to finally started dating . Dez then said Austin why did I get a call from your mom this morning . Austin then rubbed the back of his neck and then looked between Ally and Trish like how do I explain this .

Trish decides to explain everything to Dez well sorta she didn't know about all the love making that Austin and Ally had done last night and this morning . Just then their teacher walked in and says well class I have a couple of assignments for you one will be due in December before brack and the other will be due before spring brack now to split you all into partners Austin let go of Ally's hand .before their teacher could notice . Their teacher looked around the class and put Trish with Dez and Austin with Ally . Once everyone had a partner their teacher finally revealed that they had to pick two projects from off the list one will be due in december and the other would be due by spring brack .

Ally looked over the list over and over and so did Austin . Austin had two picked out but what if Ally had picked out two different ones . Just then they both got the idea to write down what ones they picked and they would had the notes to each other . Ally gave her note to Austin first then Austin gave his Note to Ally. To both their suprise they had picked the same two off the list . Soon the bell rang and class was over once Austin and Ally were outside of the classroom Ally said what one should we do first . Austin then said well I know how much you like kids so why don't we do that one first . Ally then looked at him in shock and then says are you asking what I think your asking . Austin then said you know it babe let try for a baby . Ausitn then pulls Ally close and kisses her . Ally put her arms around Austin's neck and starts kissing him deeper . Austin then says after they part for air . Do u wanna skip the rest of the day and go to back to my place or to a hotel and try all Ally could do was was nods even if she did love school she did want him more then she did before they left for school .

After Austin and Ally left school they went to his house since his mom and dad were gone to the store for the day . Once Austin opened the front door and they went in Ausitn picked Ally up and Ally shut the front door and they went up to his room . Once in his room Austin put Ally down long enough for them to undress each other After they were naked he picked her up again and laid her on his bed and got on top of her . She started kissing him deep as he entered her she moaned into one of the kisses Austin then started trusting in and out of her and with every thrust into her he would go deeper and faster . The faster Austin went the louder Ally got . It only took a few more thrusts before they were coming together . Austin pulled out of her and kissed her before cuddling their legs still tangled . The soon fell asleep and didn't wake up tile it was after school . Ally then put her cloths back on and so did Austin . Then they went downstairs. Austin went and made them a snack while Ally turned Netflix on and put on a movie . Soon Austin came back and sat down he handed her some fruit and pickles and him a slice of pizza . After eating Ally got into Austin's lap straddling him . She could feel how hard he was she starts kissing him deep and he kisses deeper and then lays her on the couch as they continue to make out he puts one hand in her hair and the other on her outer though pulling her closer . Just then his mom and dad walk into the house and see Austin and Ally on the couch making out just as his mom was about to say somrthing Austin slides one of his hands up Ally's shirt .

Austin's dad looked at his wife with a look saying I will deal with this he then goes and slams the the front door making Austin stop kissing Ally and sit up and Ally sat up as well they both looked at his parents . Austin's mom then asked when did this start Ally then tried to answer by saying um... well then she looks at Austin for help and Austin says what Ally is trying to say is that this started last night . His mom then has a seat and asks Ally if what her son was saying was true . Ally nods then says ya it's true . Austin's mom Noded and then got up and says if you two are going to be together in the way we almost saw then i'm going to give you these she hands Austin a box of rubbers . Austin then says I already have a box upstairs but thanks . Then his mom says I have one more question for you guys did you guys use them last night Ally looks over at Austin and then looks at his mom and shacks her head no . Then Austin trys to explain by saying they didn't mean not to use them that they didn't even know they were going to sleep together in the first place . His mom looks at him with disappointment on her face and then she says oh well what's done is done .

After his mom and dad went into their room Ally looks at Austin and says well that went better then I thought it would .Austin nods and kisses her deep . Pulling her close until she was back in his lap . They stop making out when they need air. Ally then gets off Austin's lap and takes his hand and says come on lets go to that hotel we talked about going too. Austin nods and gets up . Austin the grabbed his keys then grabbs Ally's hand as they went out to Austin's car . After getting into the car and driving to the hotel . Austin checks them in and Ally waits by elivator . Soon Austin came with the room keys . They went upstairs once they found their room Austin opened the door and held it for Ally after Ally got in she then pulled Austin into the room she then started kissing him .Austin started kissing Ally deeper . They soon started taking each others cloths off .Austin then pick Ally up while continuing their kissing He lays Ally down on the bed as soon as she hit the bed he was on top of her .

Austin started kissing her neck while she was moaning with every kiss . Austin starts kissing down her body. Making Ally moan louder . Austin continued leaving sweet kisses south down her body . Just before he was about to eaqt her out she pulled him up to her and kissed him deep. Austin kissed back while put one of his hands in her hair and using the other to help him glide across her folds . Ally looks him in the eyes begging him to enter her . Austin starts kissing Ally's neck as he slowly enters her . He continues to kiss her neck while trusting into deeper and deeper . Ally meet every thrust with every roll of her hips . It wasn't much longer when Austin could feel her walls closing around him and he knew she was close but then he also knew he was getting close himself . It only took a few more trusts and they were both coming toegther and screaming each others names. Austin kissed Ally's forhead before sliding out of her and laying next to her.

Ally was so conpletely happy and relaxed while cuddling with Austin they were still in the after glow of their love making . Austin looks over at Ally and asks her if she is ok . She looks up at him and says ya i'm fine . He says ok then kissing the top of her head .

A/n ok I think this a good place to stop . Stay tooned to see what happens in chapter 2 of No Longer

yours Always Acebear


	2. Chapter 2

No Longer chapter 2

( Don't own A&A ALL credit goes to Disney )

Ally looked up at Austin and kissed him deep. Austin kissed her back deeper and got on top of her. Austin started kissing her neck as he slowly entered her . Ally started moaning as soon as his lips touched her neck and she would get louder with ever thrust into her. Austin couldn't help but love but feel proud of the way she acted at the simplest touch from him. Ally got louder as he went deeper and faster but she kept up with his trust with every hip roll . It wasn't long before they were cumming while screaming each others names .

Austin pulled out of her and laid beside her pulling her close . She looked at him for a moment then she says I love you more then words could ever say . Austin looked at her while she said I love you to him then Austin kissed her and say I feel the same way I couldn't have asked for someone better then you . You are my everything and always will be. Once Austin was finished saying what was on his mind Ally kissed him deep and said maybe we should go get something to eat .Austin nods and they get up and get dressed .

Once they were dressed they went downstairs and went to pizza place right next door to the hotel. What they didn't know was poperozzi were hiding all over the place and they got very good pics of Austin and Ally leaving the hotel and going to the pizza place . Just before going into the pizza place Austin pulled Ally close and kissed her . She then looked at him smiling and says what was that for ? Austin then replies that it was just because she was her and he loves her for her for being herself .

The poperozzi got the pics of them kissing outside before they went into the pizza place. Austin held Ally's hand just about the whole time they were out of bed . Once inside they took a seat a booth . Austin held Ally's hands while waiting for the waitress to come and take they're order . Soon they're waitress Jenifer came and took they're order they got a pepperoni pizza . Jenifer said it would take about 20 mins . Then Jenifer left . It wasn't long before Jenifer came back with their pizza. Soon they started eating .

After they finished eating Austin took Ally's hands again and kissed them . She couldn't help but smile she often thought about how lucky she is to have him in her life . Austin couldn't hide how much he loved the girl in front of him . He couldn't imagine his life without her . Austin asked Ally if she was ready to go back to the hotel she nodded and Austin let go of one of her hands and they got up and paid the bill and left.

It wasn't long before they were back in the hotel lobby where the poperozzi were waiting but hidden . Austin pulled Ally close and kissed her deep while they waited for the elevator . Ally wrapped her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss and the poperozzi were having a field day with all the pics they were getting . Austin and Ally pulled apart just in time the doors to the Elevator opened .they went inside and the poperozzi got one more pic before the doors shut . Ally pulled Austin close to her . Austin picked her up and pushed her against the wall not hard . Ally wrapped her arms and legs around him and began kissing him deep. Austin deepened the kiss they pulled apart just as the doors opened . Austin put Ally down and took her hand as they walked down the hall to their room .

Once they got into their room Ally called Trish and to tell her that she was going to tell her dad that she was staying with her tonight . Austin the same with Dez and then they called their parents to tell them the cover stories . Once they got off their phone's with their parents Austin walked over to Ally and picked her up again . Austin could feel the heat and wetness coming from her making him hard .

Austin put Ally down and they start taking each others cloths off . Once they were completely naked again Austin picked her back up and started kissing her deep . Austin walked Ally to the bed and laid her down . After laying her down Austin stared at her for a moment . She looked at him and says while smiling what ? He replied just looking at your beauty . She smiles and says OK as he gets on top of her.

Austin slowly entered her while starting to kiss her neck. Ally moaned with every kiss . With every kiss Austin would go deeper and faster. It wasn't long before the rhythm of their love making was bringing them to their climax . Soon they were screaming each others names while coming hard . Austin slowly pulled out of Ally and laid next to her and pulled her close . Ally smiled up at Austin and said I love you so much then she kissed him deep. They pull apart and cuddle for a while . Soon they both fallen asleep.

Ally was the first to wake up so she made them some coffee . While the coffee was making Ally decided to go get dressed . As soon as she walked out of the bathroom he saw that Austin was up and having a cup of coffee . Austin out his coffee down and got up and walked over to Ally and pulled her close . Ally smiled up at him then kissed him. Soon the kiss turned into a make out . They pulled away breathless after a few mins. After getting they're breathing back to normal Ally asked Austin if he wanted to go and get some breakfast . Austin replied by saying ya just let me get dressed . It didn't take Austin long to get dressed he soon joined Ally by the door . Austin took her hand as they left the room .

Once they were downstairs they went to find the dining room . Soon they found it and went inside . Ally picked out some fruit and and muffins while Austin picked out waffles and bacon . Once they had everything they wanted to eat they went to find a table . It didn't take long to find one they got one right next to a open window . Austin let go of Ally's hand just long enough to cut his waffles . Once Austin had finished cutting his waffles he took Ally's hand again. Ally smiled as Austin rubbed the top of her and with his thumb.

After they finished eating they left the dining room and went back upstairs to pack the little bit of cloths they had with them . Once everything was packed Austin grabbed the bags and then took Ally's hand . They left the room and went to check out . After checking out they went out to the car where Austin put the bags in the trunk then walked over to Ally and pulled her close . Ally smiled and kissed him deep then said I wish we could stay like this forever . Austin replied with someday soon we will have this again and it will be forever I promise . She smiled and kissed him one more time before he opened the door for her and she got in . He smiled at the thought of what he had planed for her .

Later that day

Austin was on his way to pick Ally up for they're dinner date . Austin was at a stop sign just down the street from her house he had took out the little box that held the engagement ring he had gotten her a few weeks ago . He opened the box just to make sure it was still in the box and it was . He quickly put the box back into his jacket pocket and started driving again . Soon Austin was in her drive way he parked and went up to her door and knocked . It wasn't long before Ally opened the door . Ally hugged him as soon as she saw him . Austin looked down at Ally then gave her a deep kiss.

Once they needed air they stopped and Austin took her and lead her to the car. Soon as they were in the car Austin drove to the restaurant. Austin hoped Ally didn't know what he was planning because her wanted to surprise her. Ally looked out the window wondering what Austin had planned she knew he was up to something but didn't know what. Soon they were at the restaurant Austin parked the car and got out and opened the car door for Ally. Ally got out and took Austin's hand . They went inside and found a table . Soon waiter came to take their order Austin ordered bread sticks and spaghetti and Ally got a Alfredo and bread sticks.

It didn't take long before the waitress was bringing their food . They started eating and talking about how they were going to work on their projects soon they were done eating and then Austin says I can't do this anymore Ally replied do what anymore and Austin says live with out you next to me when I fall asleep and when I wake up I love you so much then Austin gets down on one knee. . Ally was looking down at Austin who was now holding her hands . Austin couldn't believe what he was about to do was he really on his knee in front of the love of his life getting ready to propose to her. Austin starting to talk about how much he loved her then he let one of her hands go so he could get the ring out of his pocket . Ally started crying with happiness once her brain finally realized what he was doing. After getting the ring out of his pocket Austin looked up at Ally and then asks her to marry him with tears running down her face Ally says yes. The moment Ally said yes Austin picked her up and spun her around . Once he put her down he kissed her after pulling apart Austin put the ring on her finger .

Austin kissed Ally one more time before taking her hand and going to pay . Once they left Austin drove them the the beach so they could have a nice walk on the beach . They start walking down the beach for a around a half hour when Austin said I have a surprise for you . Ally looked at him while he said come on lets go . Austin took both of her hands as they walked a few more steps until they came to a two story house he lead them up to the back pouch . Then he took out a key that was under a small plant . Ally looked at Austin like what are you doing she then asked him what he was doing because they couldn't just go into someones house like this . Austin looked at Ally and said Al's it's OK then he picked her up and carried her in she giggled as he set her down in what looked to be a living room . Ally looked around the room and saw a lot of pictures of them all over the room she then looked at Austin confused . Austin looked at Ally and chuckled then asked her what she thought about what she has seen so far . She says after looking around a few moments more it's very beautiful but who's place is this ? Austin then went over to the bookshelf and picked out a book that looked like it had something in it then he walked over to her and opened the book and said it's our if you want it to be he then showed her the paperwork .

Ally took the paperwork from him and read it over . Then she looked at him and says is the really happening right now . Austin nodded at Ally and said yes it is happening if you want it to be . He then went over and hugged her she smiled as they pulled apart and then she says are you sure about this . He looked at her and says I have never been more sure of anything else well besides my love for you . She then said I would love to see the rest of this place he says ok and takes her hands a gives her a tour of the house . After Ally had looked at everything she says ok let's sign those papers . Austin smiled as they went back to the livingroom to go sign the papers . Once they got done signing the papers Ally's phone went off it was her dad calling to see what time she would be home she then looked over at Austin and then says I will be home soon and that she loved him . After hanging up the phone Austin's phone went off it was his mom wanting to know when he would be home she said soon and then hung up the phone . Ally then looked at Austin with a sad face because she didn't want to go home she wanted to stay here with Austin . Austin looked back at Ally and said I know I feel the same way I don't wanna leave here I would much reather go up to our room and cuddle with you tile we fell asleep that put a smile on Ally's face . Austin took Ally's hand as they left the house he locked the door back up before they started walked back down the beach and back to the car. After dropping Ally off Austin went home and talked to his mom and bit then he dicided to go to his room and and text Ally . Austin fell asleep with a big smiles on his face after talking to Ally for 2 more hours .

A/N guys i'm going to leave this chapter here I will updating soon PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING .

ACEBEAR


	3. Chapter 3

No Longer chapter 3

don't own anything but this work of fiction

Ally woke up and felt really sad no being with Austin but she was going to see him after she took a shower and got ready . She got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower . 20 mins later she got out of the shower and dried off . After drying off she went and got dressed she picked out a yellow sundress with matching heels . Before leaving she looked over her outfit one last time she walked out the door and downstairs to get her keys .After leaving her house she made her way to his house . It didn't take long before she got to Austin's house . After parking in his drive way she took out her cell and called him .

Ally- ''Hey babe I'm outside ''

Austin- ''Hey babe okay I will be right down''.

It wasn't long before Austin was sitting next to Ally in her car . As soon as he got into the car she started kissing him , he kissed back deep they continued to make out tile they needed air . After getting their breath normal Ally started the car and they went to their house she really was amazed that they had a house together . As soon as they got into their house Austin picked Ally up can carried her to their bedroom . After they were completely naked Ally smile up at Austin as be got on top of her . Austin slowly entered her while kissing her neck . Making Ally moan louder and louder with every kiss and thrust into her . She ran her fingers thew his hair and rolled her hips as his thrust got deeper and faster . Austin stopped kissing Ally neck and started with her lips making Ally moan louder into the kisses . It wasn't long before they were coming together .

Austin pulled out of her and laid down next to her . Ally rolled over and laid on him she smiled at him and he kissed her . After they pulled part Austin said I love you so much and I can't imagination my life with out you . She looked at him and said I feel the same way .she then said I can't wait for this to be real for us to finally be on our own and maybe... Austin looked at her in confusion then said maybe what ?'. she then said maybe someday our own little family . Austin couldn't help but smile then imagination what it would look like for her to carry their baby . Ally looked at Austin and asked him what he was thinking about ? Austin was then brought back by Ally asking what he was thinking about . He said I was just imaging what it would or will look like someday for carrying our baby .

Ally smiled at what Austin had just said then said so when... then Austin said when what ? Then he thought about it and finished what she was trying to say witch was when would he like to start trying for their little family . She nodded while Austin thought about it and said whenever you want to start trying is good for me I love you so much and I know I will love any baby we are blessed to have. Hearing that almost made Ally cry but then she just decided to just get on top of him straddling him before kissing him deep. She lowered herself onto him and started moving her hips .

Austin couldn't help but thrust up deeper and faster as he kissed her neck . Ally moaned louder and louder with every kiss. It wasn't long before they were coming together screaming each others names . After they got there breathing back to normal Ally got off of him and he pulled her close and kissed her . Soon they were falling asleep. Ally was the first one to wake up and decided to wake Austin up she kissed him deep . It wasn't long before Austin was awake and kissing her back.

When they pulled apart after a few moments he then looked at the clock and said good afternoon babe . Ally then said good afternoon back . Ally then asked him if he wanted to go to lunch . He said yes and they got up and took a shower . 20 mins later they were back in the bedroom getting dressed . After getting dressed Ally grabbed her keys and they left the house and went to the mall's food court . Soon they had gotten their food and seating down .

It wasn't long before they were finished eating . After they finished Ally asked when Austin thought it would be a good time to get their stuff so move into their house . Austin replied with after we tell our parents that we are moving out and into our own house. Ally agreed and then asked when would he like to tell them he then said how about now . She said okay and they got up while walking to the car Austin asked her if she wanted him to drive she said sure and handed him the keys .

They had decided to tell his parents first because they thought his would take it better. After pulling into the drive Austin went around and opened the door for Ally and helped her out. She said thank you before taking his hand and they went inside . His mom and dad were in the kitchen when Austin and Ally walked in they went and sat at the table . As they sat down Austin looked over at his mom and said we have something to tell you . Mimi looked at her son and said oh no please don't tell me what I think your going to tell me because I'm to young for that . Austin looked at his mom and said no mom we are not here to tell you that Ally is Pregnant . Mimi looked at her son in re leaf then said then what is it if not that . Austin continued by saying that he was moving out and that he and Ally have a house that they are moving into it . Austin then said not that they hadn't decided to try to get pregnant . Mimi looked at her son in shock after all him and Ally were only 19 . Ally looked over at Austin and said well I think we need to get going. Austin agreed and they left . soon after leaving his parents they went to talk to hers.

It didn't take long before they were seating on the couch while her mom and dad were on the couch across from them. Ally looked over at Austin who was looking back at her scared of what her dad might do . Ally started the conversation by saying that her and Austin had something to tell them and that it probably wasn't want they were thinking . Then her dad said if it's not that then what is it . Ally then said that her and Austin were going to be moving in together and that they already have a house . Ally's parents looked over at them with shock . Her mom and dad always knew that someday their little girl would move out but they never thought it would be this soon.

Ally looked over at Austin then yawned then told her parents they were going to get going and that they will be back over tomorrow . They said their goodbyes and Austin drove them home . Ally fell asleep on the way . After pulling into their driveway and looked over at Ally who was still sleeping. Austin got out and then went and opened the door and went to go get Ally . After getting Ally to bed Austin went to the kitchen and made a sandwich and got some chips and a pop then he made his way to the living room and sat and watched TV and ate . After eating he decided to go take a shower before going to bed .

A/n going to stop here chapter 4 will be up soon and as always thanks for reading and please review

yours always

Acebear


	4. Chapter 4

No longer chapter 4

don't own anything but this work of fiction

Austin was the first to wake up. He decided to make him and Ally something to eat .he got up and went to the kitchen and started cooking. It wasn't long before Ally was woken up by the smell of pancakes and bacon. she went downstairs and into the kitchen were she saw Austin plating their breakfast she smiled at that then went and sat at the table.

Austin saw Ally sitting at the table then brought their plates to the table. Then asked what she she wanted to drink . She said milk would be fine . Austin then went and got both of them some milk and came back. He then sat down and and took her hand and said he loved her . After a few moments . Ally let go of Austin's hand and said that they should start eating before their food gets cold. Austin agreed and they started eating .

It didn't take them long to finish eating . After they finished Austin asked Ally what she wanted to do today . She looked at him and said I think you know what I want to do as she winked at him Austin then picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. After they were in their bedroom and completely naked . Austin was on top of Ally and kissing her neck . Ally moaned louder and louder with every kiss. Austin entered her slowly then sped up not long after with every thrust Ally got louder and louder . While matching his trusts with hip rolls .

Shortly after that they were coming together screaming each others names . Austin pulled out of Ally but not before giving her one last sweet kiss. After laying down next to her he pulled her close . Ally then said After s few moments that they never know that they just might have made their first baby. Austin looked at her when she said fristg baby. He was in shock thinking about what it would be like for them to have more then one kid together not that he didn't want to have more with her .

Ally looked at Austin then asked him what he was thinking about . Austin then said I was thing about us and picturing you pregnant with our sixth kid. She looked at him in shock hearing him say sixth both of them were scared and yet excited at the same time . They talked more about what it would be like to have one baby first. They both were so excited and really hoped they had family made their baby.

One month later

Austin was getting ready to go on his first tour in a year. When Ally walked out of the bathroom. With one of the five pregnancy tests they had gotten. She walked over to him . As he just finished putting the last shirt in his bag. He looked at her and said so what does it say ?. She then handed the test to him . Austin looked down at the test then started to smile. Both of them couldn't believe that they were finally going to have their own little family.

Just then Austin's phone started ringing . He saw it was Jimmy and answered it .

Austin- '' Hay Jimmy what's up ''.

Jimmy- ''Austin I have some bad news''.

Austin-''what is it ?''

Jimmy-''I'm sorry Austin but the tour has been canceled .''

Austin-'' well that is good and bad news at the same time.''

Jimmy-'' What do you talking about how is it good news as well as bad.''

Austin- ''Well it's bad news because we were looking foreword to this one but it is also good because Ally and I Just found out she's pregnant .''

Jimmy- '' I'm both disappointing and happy for you both .''

Austin- ''thanks Jimmy we really are happy ourselves now all we have to do is tell our parents .''

Jimmy- '' well good luck and I have to go I have a meeting ''.

Austin- ''okay Jimmy bye''.

After hanging up the phone he went over to Ally and gave her a hug and told her what Jimmy said . She then said so that went better then I thought . Austin then said after we get some lunch do you want to call or text our parents to tell them. Then Ally said why can't we do it in person? The Austin replied I really don't want your dad to hit me or worse . Ally then thought about it for a moment and realized that Austin was right. That her dad just might kill him. She then kissed him . He started kissing back deeper . Soon they were on their bed making out . They made out tile they needed air . Then Ally said that she was really hungry . So Austin let her go and they got up and got Austin's keys and went to go get Ally something to eat.

It wasn't long before they found somewhere they wanted to eat at. After parking they went inside. Soon they were sitting in a booth . It was a few mins before their waiter came and took their order. Austin looked at Ally with such love in his eyes. And got up from the table. Then got down on one knee in front of her .

Austin was down on one knee. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this . He then took Ally's hand and said that he loved her. Then he asked her to marry him . She said yes just as the waiter came with their food. Austin got up off the floor just before their food came. After they finished eating Austin then said that they needed to call or text their parents about the baby, Ally agreed and they both took out their cells and texted their parents who were pretty much pissed about it .

After they put their phone's away they decided to go back home and take a nap. After paying they left and went home. As soon as their heads hit their pillows they were out like a light.

They slept for a few hours . Ally was the first to wake up . She felt like she was going to get sick so she ran to the bathroom. Austin woke up to the sound of Ally in the bathroom. He decided Togo and see if there way anything her could do to help her. He knocked on the door then went inside and walked over to her to hold her hair back. It was about 20 more mins before she finally stopped then then got up and Ally used some mouth wash. After using it they went and got back in bed and watched some TV . Allyy was rthe first one to fall asleep after a few shows . Austin fell Asleep around 1am . After a movie that he couldn't even remember the name of . Ally was the first to wake up . She decided to take a shower then get dressed . Austin woke up to a naked Ally looking for something to wear. Austin got up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her then asked her how his two favorate people in the world were doing. Ally then replied saying that they were fineand that she was trying to find something loose to wear . Austin helped her pick something out . After gettingdressed Ally said that she couldn't beileve this was real that not only were they engaged and living together but they were starting a family of their own .

A/n think this is a good place to stop Please review and thanks for reading

Yours Always ,

Acebear


End file.
